


[Podfic] The Crackling Sea

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "The Crackling Sea."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>This is an AU set in OUTER SPACE.</i></p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:12:55 || 7.8MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Crackling Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crackling Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9621) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [The Crackling Sea](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/73723.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** _This is an AU set in OUTER SPACE._  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded for the Close Quarters challenge at the cakehole_club on livejournal. ♥

 **File Length & Size:** 00:12:55 || 7.8MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Crackling%20Sea%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

**Streaming Version:**   


Originally posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/6840.html).


End file.
